8bittheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Master Conjurer
Fake Messages It didn't trick me because the link was in blue, while any link to my talk page would be the "you've already gone there" purple. Maybe you should change the link color to that? [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 19:56, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Decent idea. Should both links be purple, or just the first? 20:00, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::Probably only the first. I mean, unless one actually clicks on "Show Changes", which I've never done. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 20:02, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Edit conflicting Eeyah....sorry in advance for the edit conflict...I was already working some of the basic stuff in... ChocolancerCL-528 20:10, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :No big prob. It saved me a little bit of time. 20:30, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Hey I just finshed the template for the new comics stirp if you want i can just post my and you can edit the mistakes if not thats cool too Batboy267 13:32, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :If you mean today's comic, I've nearly finished the script page already. If you want to put the template on it, be my guest, but remember to leave the progress template there. 13:38, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Nevermind i just ment the script forget about it then. Batboy267 13:43, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Twitter Fail? It looks like your Twitter page is nonexistent...I suppose it's a technical failure? ChocolancerCL-528 03:49, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :'Tis in fact a deletion. I find that the people I followed on Twitter are the same people I can talk to on Wikia or through email or similar means. Essentially, if I could do either, I'd take the route that allows markup. 04:15, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::So you're quitting Twitter? That's too bad... ChocolancerCL-528 15:55, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :::Not really. Can you do this on Twitter? 18:07, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I see your point, but I'm keeping my Twitter anyway... ChocolancerCL-528 22:04, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Goodbye Goodbye, second moderator, you shall be missed. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 17:13, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Like I said to Fae, I'm going to keep my preferences set to email me when I have a message, so if I can help with anything, I can still pop in. I might also check a couple of other pages occasionally. Master Conjurer 17:59, 19 June 2009 (UTC) See you later I guess, but just a quick note on Otherarrow from the Onion Kid talk page...he's actually an FFWikian, and he's always on the IRC, just to give you a quick background check on him. ChocolancerCL-528 22:38, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :I knew who he was. I was just angry about his timing for complaining about that again. I'm stil kinda around (watching my talk and a couple of important pages), so just leave a message if you ever need (or want) to. Master Conjurer 04:27, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Episode 1100 Why does it say brought to you by the end of Master Conjurer's subscription to image editing software when I was the one to upload it =|Kibafool 06:28, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about the confusion. You just needed to change the entry for "Caption" on the template. Master Conjurer 07:07, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome back! It's been quite awhile. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 12:08, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks much. Coincedentally, I joined the Sardapedia just barely over a year ago. Seems fitting. }|2= }}} | }} 14:21, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, you're back. Too bad not much has happened here... ChocolancerCL-528 17:55, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'd rather not much has happened, no offense. The "My Home" thing is bizarre enough for me. }|2= }}} | }} 22:33, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Did not know this was a Random Quote of the Moment, but congrats! Pakopako 19:36, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::That quote is kinda old. ^_^ I was very critical of the new system. In my defense, though, I was right about the various ways it could mess up a page. 20:17, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Apostrophes ::Is it me, or does your signature cycle its colors? PakoPako 14:47, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Dang. That's... how... colors? PakoPako 16:31, March 12, 2010 (UTC)